OneShots
by LotusBeauty22
Summary: This is where i'll be writing one-shots for people who want one.
1. Author Note

A/N: I do not anyone.

So I know this is not a story but now I wanted to tell everyone that I am now going to do one-shots if you would like to request one written for you. And since I mostly write wrestling fics that will be what the one-shots are going to be based on. Now the only stuff I going to need from you is the following

· What characters do you want in the story? ( Anybody even OC's)

· When and where it takes place?

· And how will their relationship be?

So if you want one done just write me up and I'll do my best to make one for you.

CrazyLove342


	2. My All BatistaOC for Kellia Girl

A/N: This is for my girl Kellia Girl. I hope you like it. I don't own anyone nor do I own My All and Mariah Carey.

It was just like every other day I have working for the WWE. Yeah I'm just a make-up artist but to me it felt like I got a part of my dream come true. You know they always say that you can never feel complete in life until you're in love. Now when I heard that I think is that person smoking weed or the dust. But it all change when I met one man. Dave Batista.

_I am thinking of you  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it's wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won't let me be right  
'Cause I've drowned in you  
And I won't pull through  
Without you by my side_

He look like a god when he walked in the room and I swore to god I thought I was going to die and then brought back to life again. With his caramel skin and his beautiful smile you would think a girl would need 5 showers just to get through the day. When I'm near him I feel all of this heat radiating from the both of us and if I didn't care about my job, I would fuck him right then and there.

_Chorus:]  
I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight_

Baby can you feel me ?  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
I can see you clearly  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind  
And yet you're so far  
Like a distant star  
I'm wishing on tonight

I was so busy in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that he was standing right next to me with a smile on his face. I went to say something but I was cut off by his soft lips on top of mine. God I felt a sweet sensation speed right through my spine and I didn't want it to stop.

_Chorus x2]  
I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with youI'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight_

"I missed you Baby." Dave said as he pulled me into a hug. I love this man so much.

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too." He said as he pulled me into another kiss. At the that moment I had everything. My All.

Give my all for your love  
Tonight.

A/N: So what do you think? I hope you guys like it. Enjoy.

CrazyLove342


	3. Girlfriend JohnOC forDaRealMrzCena102

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone nor do I own Avril Lavigne Girlfriend. This is for Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100. Hope you like it.

It was a sunny day in Boston Massachusetts and a sure to be drama filled day at West Newbury High as always. Walking in the halls of the school I saw all the groups together; the jocks, emos, preppy, weird and of course the popular girls. The ones I hate. Now I not one of the loners I have some popular friends but I chose not to be one of them. I walked in my first class and when I got inside I saw the hottest guy in school John Cena and his girlfriend the bitch of the school Torrie Wilson.

_Chorus:  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, No way,  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I know that you like me  
No way, No way,  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I want to be your girlfriend

I went to my seat and I could feel eyes wandering me and I knew they belong to Torrie the dumb bitch. I turned around slightly and look at John and he looks so fucking good. He smile can always brighten any girls' day. I just wish I could be his girl.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you  
All the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright...)  
Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother****ing princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right (I'm right, I'm right, I'm right...)_

And then's there Torrie. The typical Blonde girl with big fake boobs. Which by the day she admitted to everyone in the 9th grade. Idiot.

_Bridge:  
She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Chorus:  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, No way,  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I know that you like me  
No way, No way,  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I want to be your girlfriend

"Oh Babe, My birthday is coming up. What are you going to get me?" Torrie asked as she was up all over John. But the thing is he wasn't even paying attention to her. All he could think about was Jessica and how hot she looks today and how much he wanted to get away from Torrie.

_I can see the way  
I see the way  
You look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again (and again, and again, and again...)  
(So)So come over here  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make the girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name  
Ever again (And again and again and again...)_

Bridge:  
Cause  
She's like so whatever  
And you can do so much better  
I think we should get together nowAnd that's what everyone's talking about!

"Uh, Huh." He mumbled and Torrie started to get mad then she looks at the direction John was looking at and scowl.

"It that bitch isn't it." She yelled and got everyone attention.

"Torrie calm down." He tried to end this drama.

"No I got this." She said as she walked over to my chair and glared at me.

_Chorus:  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, No way,  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I know that you like me  
No way, No way,  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

"What do you want Torrie." I said as I looked up at her.

"I want you to leave John alone okay. He's mine.

"You keep telling yourself that." I said as I heard a few laughs.

"Bitch, I'm telling you to leave him alone if you know what's good for you." She said as I got up from my chair in glared her down.

_Uh!_

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Hey, Hey, You, You,I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, No way,  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I could be your girlfriend

I went to say something but she slapped me in the face. I heard her laugh but that stop when I tackle her to the ground and started to beat the shit out of her until I felt to arms around my waist. When I looked up I saw John and he smile at me.

"Thank you. You don't know how long I wanted someone to do that." He whispered in my ear. Then he turned to Torrie. "Torrie were done. I can't be with you anymore." He said as she did a scream and left as everyone cheered.

_Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I know that you like me  
No way, No way,  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)  
No way, No way, hey, hey  
I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I could be your girlfriend (No Way!)

"So Jessica, will you like to go out with me?" He asked.

"Yes John, I love to." I said as I pulled him into a kiss and I felt nothing but sparks. I had my man.

_Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I know that you like me (No Way!)  
No way, No way,  
You know it's not a secret (Hey!)  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I want to be your girlfriend_

No way! No way! Hey hey!

A/N: I hope everyone like it. Enjoy Reading.

CrazyLove342


	4. Bad Romance BatistaOC for Esha Napoleon

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone nor do I own Lady Gaga's Bad Romance. This is for Esha Napoleon. Hope you like it.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Mum-mum-mum-mum-mah!  
GaGa-oo-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Mum-mum-mum-mum-mah!  
GaGa-oo-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Whoever said a bad romance was not good for you is a fucking liar. It probably the best thing that ever happen to me. You want to know why. One name. Dave Batista.

_I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

I want your drummer  
The touch of your healing  
I want you leather dirty kiss in the scene  
And I want your love  
You know that I want you  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

The man is some type of god and half the time I'm surprise I can even walk anymore. He soft kisses planted all over my body making all my sense go fucking crazy. Teasing me when I feel like I going to scream.

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Bad and bad_

And I want him that bad just thinking about it.

_I want your lovingAnd I want your revenge  
You and me put on a bad romance  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me put on a bad romance_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Mum-mum-mum-mum-mah!  
GaGa-oo-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Mum-mum-mum-mum-mah!  
GaGa-oo-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

When we make love it's not just 'oh were having sex'. No we take to a whole different level. A level only certain couples go. And we just happen to be one of those. When he's inside of me I feel like I'm on cloud nine and probably some other clouds. His trusts always make me feel like either I going to lose the feeling in my legs or I'm going to pass out. God that feels good just thinking about it.

_I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

I want your psycho  
You're burning this stick  
Want you in my room  
When your baby is sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-loveI want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Bad and bad

_I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me put on a bad romance  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me put on a bad romance_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Mum-mum-mum-mum-mah!  
GaGa-oo-la-la!  
Want your bad romance  


I walked over to our bed and I just watch him sleep. He looks so peaceful and I leaned in and gave him a kiss. This turned into him waking up and now becoming a full make out session. I felt his hands roamed all over my body and it felt so good.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Mum-mum-mum-mum-mah!  
GaGa-oo-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
Work the bitch crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
Work the bitch crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
Work the bitch crazyWork-work fashion baby  
Work it  
Work the bitch crazy

I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

Said I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me put on a bad romance  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me put on a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

"I love you Amira." He said as he got on top of me. See just like I told you. A Bad Romance is always good.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Mum-mum-mum-mum-mah!  
GaGa-oo-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

A/N: So what do you guys think? I hope ya'll like it. Hit me up if you want one. Enjoy.

CrazyLove342


	5. Careless Whisper TakerOC for Paola65

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone nor do I own Seether's Careless Whisper. This one is for Paola65. Hope you like it.

All I want him to do is to notice me. Hell even just a look will do it for me. But he doesn't. Because I'm not a diva. Plain and simple. All I am is a makeup artist and that's all I'll be. I'm not as pretty as the divas are but I'm not ugly. At least not to me.

_I feel so unsure  
As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor  
As the music dies, something in your eyes  
Calls to mind a silver screen and all those sad goodbyes_

I'm never gonna dance again  
Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I'd been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you_

See he's dating this girl Michelle McCool or Miss Bones if you ask me. She tall and blonde probably he's dream woman. I'm just a raven haired girl that's probably a couple inches shorter than her but it still didn't change anything. They been together for years. And it seems to me that he's never going to leave her and that's just breaks my heart.

_Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
And there's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find_

I'm never gonna dance again  
Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool

I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I'd been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you

Tonight was just another normal night for me and I started getting my makeup station when my friend Tess came up to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Amber you won't believe what just happen?"

"What?"

"Taker broke up with Michelle." She said as I dropped my bag.

"Wait you mean to tell me that he broke up with Bones." I asked as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, word is that he's in love with someone else." She said as she walked off leaving me there to ponder what she just said. Once I turned around was face to face with the Deadman himself.

"What the hell?" I said as he covered my mouth with his and it was breathtaking. When he pulled apart a small smile crept on his face.

"I've wanted to do that in a long time." He said as smile back to him and gave him a passionate kiss.

_Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose the crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say_

We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
But now who's gonna dance with me?  
Please stay

I'm never gonna dance again  
Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool

I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I'd been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you

A/N: I hope ya'll enjoy it.

CrazyLove342


	6. Change Me MorrisonOC for Kellia Girl

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone nor do I own Keri Hilson's Change Me. This is for Kellia Girl. Hope you like it.

_You know that I love you  
You know that I love you  
You know that I need you  
You're my air, girl, I breathe you_

You know that I love you  
You know that I love you  
You know that I need you  
You're my air, girl, I breathe you

So don't try to change me  
So don't try to change me  
Why would you change me?  
Why would you change me?  
Baby, I will let you go

So don't try to change me  
So don't try to change me  
Why would you change me?  
Baby, I will let you go

He done it now. I'm sick of him trying to change the woman that I am. I realized today that he doesn't want a woman he wants a Barbie doll. Well sweetie you pick the wrong person to change.

_You know why, I had my, my vices  
You said you could handle it  
But you lied 'cause you tried  
To change me, move me, and no_

Everything you loved before you don't love no more  
Everything I did for you, you don't want no more  
Maybe I'm not the fallin' love you've been lookin' for  
Would you agree? So how can you not see it?

I dated John Morrison and till this day I don't know why I didn't listen to everyone who told me that he wasn't the one for me and he doesn't love me anymore. How right they turned out to be. I was in our room packing all of my stuff and getting the hell out of his house as he just stared and begged for me not to leave.

"Babe, Melody please don't leave I fixes this." He pleaded and to be honest I was sick of hearing the same damn lie after lie.

_You know that I love you  
You know that I love you  
You know that I need you  
You're my air, girl, I breathe you_

You know that I love you  
You know that I love you  
You know that I need you  
You're my air, girl, I breathe you

So don't try to change me  
So don't try to change me  
Why would you change me?  
Why would you change me?  
Baby, I will let you go

So don't try to change me  
So don't try to change me  
Why would you change me?  
Baby, I will let you go

Why must I decide on  
Whether I love you or the world?  
You met me, you fell deeply in love  
With me so what is the problem now?

Everything you loved before you don't love no more  
Everything I did for you, you don't want no more  
Maybe I'm not quite the man you've been lookin' for  
Would you agree? So how can you not see it?

"No John, I'm done. You tried to change me to much and I need someone to love me for the person that I am not what you want me to be because that shit won't fly." I said as I grabbed my bags and walk my way to the door. But he grabbed my arm.

"Is there anything I can do to make you stay?" He said with tears in his eyes but tried to hide them.

"No. John let me go. Let me be loved the way you used to." I said as his hand dropped and I walked in my car and left him for good.

_You know that I love you  
You know that I love you  
You know that I need you  
You're my air, girl, I breathe you  
You know that I love you  
You know that I love you  
You know that I need you  
You're my air, girl, I breathe you_

So don't try to change me  
So don't try to change me  
Why would you change me?  
Why would you change me?  
Baby, I will let you go

So don't try to change me  
So don't try to change me  
Why would you change me?  
Baby, I will let you go

Why would you wanna change me, arrange me  
Is that what you call love?  
Maybe you need somebody different  
Somebody who fits you like a glove  
But don't change everything that you love  
About me when you know that I love you

When I was in my car I couldn't help but smile. I finally told him the truth and how I feel and I felt good. I pull up to the house I was staying at. When the door opened I was pulled in the hug and a kiss.

"I'm proud of you Melody."

"Thanks Dave. I'm home now." I said giving him a kiss as he pulled me in. This happens when you tried to change someone. You end up losing them.

_You know that I love you  
You know that I love you  
You know that I need you  
You're my air, girl, I breathe you_

You know that I love you  
You know that I love you  
You know that I need you  
You're my air, girl, I breathe you

So don't try to change me  
So don't try to change me  
Why would you change me?  
Why would you change me?Baby, I will let you go

So don't try to change me  
So don't try to change me  
Why would you change me?  
Why would you change me?  
Baby, I will let you go  
So don't try to change me

A/N: I hope you enjoy it. If you want one just hit me up. I want to thank everyone who supported me with all my stories. You guys rock! ;)

CrazyLove342


	7. Rude Boy CodyOC for miamitravel

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone nor do I own Rihanna's Rude Boy nor do I own her. This is for miamitravel. Hope you like it.

It was Monday Night and we just finish with Raw tonight and me and my boyfriend Cody headed to the club that mostly everyone else was at. When we got there we got a couple of hardcore drinks in our system cause we were planning on having a crazy ass night. As usual. Then Rude Boy came on and I drag Cody down to the dance floor.

_Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me _

_Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

As soon as I got the beat in my head I started grinding on Cody. And when I mean grinding I mean really grinding on his ass.

_Tonight  
I'mma let you be the captain  
Tonight  
I'mma let you do your thing, yeah  
TonightI'mma let you be a rider  
Giddy up  
Giddy up  
Giddy up, babe _

_Tonight  
I'mma let it be fire  
Tonight  
I'mma let you take me higher  
Tonight  
Baby we can get it on, yeah  
we can get it on, yeah_

Our bodies were getting so fucking hot next to each other. I can see the sweat dripping off and him with his sexy ass grind plastered on his face. He really must want me to fuck him.

_Do you like it boy  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah _

_Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me _

_Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

Then he turned me around and I push my butt near his waist and started shaking my butt to the beat. While doing that I could feel he was getting very hard.

_Tonight  
I'mma give it to you harder  
Tonight  
I'mma turn your body out  
Relax Let me do it how I wanna  
If you got it  
I need it  
And I'mma put it down _

_Buckle up  
I'mma give it to you stronger  
Hands up  
We can go a little longer  
Tonight  
I'mma get a little crazy  
Get a little crazy, baby _

_Do you like it boy  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah _

_Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

_Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it_  
_Love me, love me_

Then he whispered in my ear.

"Keiley I think we should go back to the hotel and finish this." He said as a smile crept on my face.

"About time you said something." I said as I grabbed his hand to the car and we high-tailed out the parking lot to the hotel. When we got to the room we were already in full make-out session. We ripped each other clothes off and felt each other up. God it was so hot!

_I like the way you touch me there  
I like the way you pull my hair  
Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking  
No, no  
I like when you tell me kiss it there  
I like when you tell me move it there _

_So giddy up  
Time to giddy up  
You say you're a rude boy  
Show me what you got now_

When we got in the bed I started to feel him go into my entrance. Once he was finally in I thought I was going to lose it. He went slow at first but then got faster after every thrust until I reach my peak. I screamed in ecstasy as did him.

_Come here right now _

_Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me _

_Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me _

_Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

After that was done he collapsed next to me as I gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Cody." I said.

"No thank you, Keiley." He said as he pulled me for round two.

_Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me _

_Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love meLove me _

_Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

A/N: I hope everyone enjoy it. Please review. Remember if you want a one-shot just write me up. Enjoy Reading. Thanks to everyone who review in for me. You guys rock!!

CrazyLove342


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey everyone. Now I know that I writing this in my one-shot story but don't worry I'm not stopping them. What I really came to ask ya'll for ideas on a new story I want to write. It's either going to be a Batista fic or a Randy fic. Whatever idea you guys send me will be great and I'll take them in consideration. Plus I wanted to say thanks to everyone who review in about the one-shots and I can thank you guys enough. Love ya! ;)

CrazyLove342


	9. Chapter 9

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone nor do I own Seether's broken. This is for DarkenMystery, hope you like it.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

The platinum diva walked through the halls with her Divas title on her shoulder showing everyone that saw her that she was the best diva on Raw. But that facade she put on them was not her. Not the real Maryse. The real Maryse is walking down the hallway with a broken heart. And the man that broke it was her boyfriend Randy Orton.

_  
(Chorus 1)  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

(Bridge)  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here....anymore

[Amy Lee]  
(Verse 2)  
The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Yes, The Legend Killer was her boyfriend. Now Randy has been known to cheat with the girls he is with but that's not the case in this situation. He didn't cheat on Maryse. He turns into a monster. A monster that looks that couldn't be stop. And that made her heart bleed more for him.

_(Chorus 2)  
cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

[Instruments]

(Chorus 2)  
cause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

After the match was over she walked in her lockerroom and saw him waiting for her. No matter what he became she never could picture him being the person she loved the first day she came here.

"Maryse, I'm sorry. I never going to be that man I was once before." He said and she tried to see if he was telling the truth.

"Are you telling the truth or is the "Legend Killer" talking to me?" She asked him.

""It's me Randy and that's who I'll be for you." He said as she pull him into a kiss and felt he heart picking up the pieces of her broken heart.

(Chorus 1)  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone …..away

(Bridge)

You're gone away  
You don't feel me here....anymore

A/N: I hope you enjoy it.

CrazyLove342


End file.
